My Addiction
by Hybrid-Homicide
Summary: Knives Saverem was a good student. In fear that his father would beat him, Knives used Speed to keep himself awake to study for a test. But matters get worse when he becomes more dependent on the drug. [Rated R for language and Drug use]


Warnings: There IS DRUG USE!! I can't stress that enough, please, if you are offended by these things, then do not read it...

Disclaimers: Okies, I do not own Trigun, other standard

Other stuffs: Ok, parts of this plot were taken from Confidential Confessions! But, this is strictly to get Trigun lovers to NOT DO DRUGS!! So, don't sue me, this is only for the sake of the youth. -Trusting sigh-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Saverem!! This is the fourth time you've been late this week!" Yelled a tall man, wearing a brown suit while slamming his fist into a pile of papers on his desk, snarling at the young high school teenager in front of him, "I'm sorry Mr. Hexwall I... I ju--" "Enough! I don't want to hear your excuses Saverem. Now turn your book at page 733. And try to pay attention!" He barked.

Knives Saverem, the victim of this situation slid into the back of the room, taking out his math book and opening it, inside on one of the pages lay a piece of paper, Knives looked around slightly and held it, opening it gently. Knives's head dropped, it was his quiz, which he had gotten a harsh 56%.

They all had no idea what was going on in his life, his parents well, Dad, and his brother. Knives looked up, it wasn't his fault he was late, "Mr. Saverem! Quit your daydreaming!" Mr. Hexwall shouted, making Knives jump slightly. "I'm sorry Mr. Hexwall... but I...--" Once again, Knives was cut off by a yell. "Mr. Saverem, if you're going to be late, not pay attention and not do your work, then you can get out of my class!" Knives felt a blush rise up onto his cheeks as he looked at the rest of the class that was staring at him.

"But Mr. Hexwall, stop being a hypocrite! You tell me to do all of this shit, but when I do you yell at me! And you're not doing shit yourself!" Mr. Hexwall dropped his assignment pad. A look of pure almost fear and anger aroused from his face."You will not use this language in my class Saverem!" Knives' icy blue eyes narrowed, darkening in color. And with a slight smirk he stood up, "Fine then, and my name is Knives, not Saverem." And with one fluent motion he picked up his backpack and walked out. "Saverem, get back in here!" The teacher yelled down the halls, Knives turned around, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to you again, and did you say something worth hearing?" He asked acting innocent. "Saverem, get you and your bad attitude back into this classroom and sit down!"

Knives snickered as he saw students crowd at the doors to see what was going on. "I asked if it was something worth hearing ...and since I'm so bad at following the rules, how's about I not listen to you again." Knives sneered and turned his back on the enraged teacher. "Saverem, get back here! Saverem!" Knives did no such thing; he turned down the hall. "Saverem! Get back in here!!" The teacher continued to yell. Finally Knives turned back, "Ok you know what, fuck you Mr. Hexwall! Fuck you!" Knives shouted in crystallized fury.

"And don't even think of fucking blaming me for swearing, I'm not in your fucking class room!" And with those cryptic comments, Knives left the building for good. He had been wandering the town for a while now, afraid to go home, he knew his dad would freak out on him, but sooner or later he would need to go back 'face the music'. Knives walked down New Moon St. with his hands crossed behind in head. He has never been a bad student before, he was respectful, smart and dedicated.

This all started three weeks ago when he got his first suspension for something he didn't even do! But ever since then his father has been on his ass about doing good, being better, and being perfect... like his brother... "I wonder how much trouble I'll get in this time..." He wondered.

"Knives!" He looked over towards the voice, it was deep and malevolent. And coming from a black figure in the distance, of a man with dyed indigo hair and golden yellow contacts, he was wearing a black sweatshirt and light gray pants. His name was Legato Bluesummers, well in a way, that's the name he had been given by me and my friends; his real name was Legato Thornslayer. "Oh, hey Legato..." Knives stated, slightly morbid.

"I heard about what happened in school..." Legato frowned. 'Wow already?' Knives thought to himself. "Why do you look sad, you don't even go to school anymore." Knives said raising his eyebrow. "True, but I'm worried about you. I know your parents." Both Legato and Knives sighed. "Man, I would give anything to be a better student..." Knives groaned. Legato's eyes shifted, casting glares around for something. "You really want to be?" He asked very indecisive.

Knives nodded and Legato took a firm hold onto his wrists. "Gah, Legato what are you doing?" Knives asked. "Shh!" He said, pulling Knives and himself into a dark ally. Legato reached into his back pocket and pulled out a little packet then handed it to Knives. "Here." He said quietly. "What is it?" Knives asked, "It's called Speed. More commonly called 'S' it will make you the person you want to be." Legato whispered.

"What?! You expect me to do this?!" Knives yelled loudly, his voice echoing through the small ally. "Shut up man! And you don't have to use it, just keep it in mind ok?" Legato reassured. "Ok..." Knives thought, talking out of the ally and placing the small package into his jean pockets. When he walked through the door his father was on the phone, "Hold on, he just walked through the door." His father stated, trying to hold back his rage while on the phone. "Ok... ok, thank you for telling me." His dad hung up the phone, and turned to his son, the fire burning in his eyes.

He looked like he was going to say something but couldn't find the words. In one fluent motion his father raised his hand and backhanded Knives across the face, causing him to topple onto a lamp, shattering it and landing on all of the sharp pieces. "You will get into your room... you will study and you will enjoy it. You will not come out of your room until you know every line of that math book, you will not sleep, and you will not eat." His father said through gritted teeth.

Knives's eyes widened in horror, he reached up and stroked his long gash on his cheek from his father, tears formed their way to his eyes, and he stood up and ran to the bathroom and shut the door. Putting bloody hands on each side of the sink, Knives took a good look at himself, the cold, distant look in his narrowed eyes. His platinum blond hair that was cut back, short, his angular facial featured, and his high raises cheekbones. But his eyes, that's what terrified him the most... his eyes looked tired today, but harsh and thankless. Narrowed and speckled with deep cerulean, slightly red from the tears.

His face was bloody, but he didn't care. He stared at that mirror until he wan convinced that there was nothing separating him from the world on the other side. His hand slowly reached out and touched the glass. "Shit..." He said to himself. "I know if I just waited one more second..." Knives turned to look down; there were sharp pains throughout his body when he fell on the glass, but worst off all it was in his heart also. He was such a good student before, his father loved him, and he loved his father.

His brother and he would always have a good time, going to baseball games and playing football. Until one day, for some odd reason, Knives father, Steve Saverem got too worked up in his work. Everyday he would spend hours on his computer, in his desk, filing things when the family should be out. We all knew why, ever since Knives' and Vash's mother, Rem Saverem, died is a car crash. He had become completely obsessed with work and morbid. Now, Vash was always a little off, so his father let things slide. But one night, when he got the call that Knives was to get a suspension... it set him off. And it's only gotten worse... Knives shut his book with a slam.

"I hate you, I want you to die, and why do I have to be the one that's wrong all the time? Why are you never happy with me? Why is it always me getting in trouble? Why can't you be proud of who I am or want to be?" He murmured. Knives remembered what Legato had slipped to him today, and remembered his words. "It's called Speed. More commonly called 'S' it will make you the person you want to be." Knives pulled the little packet out of his back pocket and placed it on his desk. He opened it and looked at its contents cautiously. Knives had heard of 'Speed' before, and other drugs for that matter, he knew the consequences... but hey, one time won't kill right?

He knew he was risking a lot, but we wanted to impress his father. He rolled up a small piece of paper and taped it, creating a straw-like structure. Gently he inserted the straw into his nose and snorted the substance. "Gah!" He grunted loudly, holding his nose at the burning sensation. "Ah, fuck..." He chocked. Suddenly Knives felt very warm, all the pain in his body vanished, for once felt happy. His brother didn't matter; his father didn't matter, not even his dead mother Rem. He looked down at his book and began reading. What seemed to be an hour later Knives closed his book, at the same time a tired Vash knocked on his door.

"Knives... Knives... Kniives—oh, your up." He stated semi surprised. Knives looked around, "It's morning, wow, that shit must have kept me up all night..." Knives thought to himself. "Come on, let's get to school." Vash said, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Alright." I smiled after him, standing up. Vash walked into in kitchen and picked up a donut. "Knives, ya want one?" He asked with a mouthful of dough and chocolate. "No, I'm not hungry." Knives found himself saying. "Wow, I'm actually not hungry for once..." He stated, but being the smart ass he is, Knives looked over at his father. "Even if I was hungry, I'm not allowed to eat am I father?" He cast a semi-innocent look over.

"Just get to school." He hissed. Knives grinned, proud at what he has said. Vash looked at his father, knowing nothing about what had happened. "Dad?" Vash asked. "What is it Vash?" He seemed sobered when talking to Vash. "What happened to Knives? How did he get all of those cuts and bruises? He didn't sleep at all last night. What's wrong with him?" He instigated. "Vash, do not worry about your brother, he's learning the value of good hard work." Steve said, casting an evil glare out the window. "Oh." Vash let out with an exasperated sigh before running his way out of the door...


End file.
